The Force Brought Me Back to You
by jsalomaki
Summary: What if Qui- Gon had two apprentices, Obi -Wan & Eve? Two padawans secretly in love, what'll happen after Anakin comes along? Obi- Wan X OC
1. Feelings In the Force

**Author's Note: I'm really excited to start this story! I hope for many reviews and happy readers! Obviously i need a disclaimer so here it is, Star Wars and it's characters belong to George Lucas, the plots are similar but not exact to the prequels, Eve is mine! On with the story!**

* * *

Qui-Gon walked though the Jedi temple with his two apprentices, Obi-Wan & Eve. It was unusual normally, for a Jedi Master to have two apprentices, but Qui-Gon refused to leave Eve on a deserted planet far away from Coruscant. Yoda wasn't pleased but after several tries, finally gave in. Obi-Wan & Eve immediately made a connection, a strong one at that. Qui-Gon could tell the two began to develop feelings for each other and with age, it only got stronger. He was worried that in the future something very bad was going to part the two, but for now, he let them be. He had told them long ago, that Jedi were not supposed to fall in love, but was also encouraged to love. This saddened Eve especially; she had grown fond of Obi-Wan far before Obi-Wan started admiring her. They had been together for years, they did everything together. They trained, ate, and wandered around Coruscant side by side.

* * *

"Obi-Wan if you don't start coming at me with real blows, how am I supposed to fight someone actually trying to harm me?" Eve complained as she dueled with her companion.

"I can't bring myself to hurt you Eve." Obi-Wan stated as he blocked her hard blow back.

"Will you stop underestimating me you nerf herder!" she growled. Obi-Wan collapsed his blade and grabbed Eve around the waist and laid her on the ground. Eve's lightsaber rolled across the floor and the light went back in the hilt lazily. Eve looked at Obi-Wan apprehensively.

"What?" she asked.

"Nerf herder? Isn't that taking a bit too far?"

"Well I don't think-" Just then Qui-Gon came in the practice room and Eve used the force to push Obi-Wan across the room. Qui-Gon chuckled.

"Obi-Wan you're going to have to stop going so easy on her." Obi-Wan's face went pink as he walked over and sat against the wall. He knew she was strong, but he cared about her way too much to even pretend to hurt her.

"Come on Master, please test my skill today, I'm sick of these lame swings Obi keeps sending me." She looked over and Obi-Wan smiling brightly. He tried not to smirk back but found it difficult. He knew he couldn't resist her charm and wit. Obi, that has been her affectionate name for Obi-Wan since they had met. She was only a couple years younger than him, so it was cute now, at the time Obi-Wan had hated it, but now he knew it was just for affection, she wouldn't dare call him it around anyone else, only Qui-Gon. He was laid back when it came to the affection between the two, he's caught them hugging affectionately a couple times, and has allowed them to go and eat out secretly, but they try not to advertise their feelings to him, afterall, they weren't supposed to have this kind of relationship, and if the council found out that Qui-Gon was allowing it? They would be furious, and possibly kick Eve out of the academy. So they had decided that even Qui-Gon should be kept in the dark from now on, Obi-Wan thought that Qui-Gon had forgotten, so he especially took precaution these days. But Eve however, knew otherwise. Qui-Gon had winked at Eve as he walked in the practice room after she sent Obi-Wan flying. She knew he could feel it in the force that the two still had strong feelings for each other.


	2. Trade Federation

As the three of them walked down the halls of the Jedi Temple Master Windu stopped Qui-Gon in the hall.

"We need to talk." Qui-Gon motioned his apprentices to go on without him.

"Do you think it's happened Obi? Another mission?" Eve whispered.

"I told you Eve, half the times they aren't 'missons' they're just requests."

"Way to crush my dreams Obi. I want to go fight!" She said a little too loudly. She blushed when members of the council passing by smirked at the foolish padawan.

Obi-Wan smiled widely. He loved it when she blushed.

"Obi-Wan, Eve, we're going to Cato Neimoidia to the trade federation. We need to negotiate."

Eve's face lit up, "See Obi? It _is_ a mission!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes placed his hand behind her back and pushed her to follow Qui-Gon to the ship dock.

After hours of flying and Obi-Wan beating Eve at space chess multiple times she asked Qui-Gon how long it'd be until landing.

"It seems about now, Captain?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes, sir?"

"Tell them we wish to board at once."

"With all due respect, the ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately."  
A green man appeared on the screen, "Yes, of course. As you know, our blockade is perfectly legal and we'd be happy to receive the ambassadors."

The ship landed and the three of them walked into the trade federation.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan stated while sitting at the table.

**"**I don't sense anything Obi, stop worrying so much." Eve muttered.

**"**It's not about the mission, It's something... elsewhere. Elusive."

"Aha! So it _is_ a mission.!" Eve said happily.

**"**Don't center on your anxieties, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now, where it belongs." Qui-Gon said calmly.

**"**But Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future." Obi-Wan whined.

"He's got a point Master."

**"**But not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, my young padawans."

"Yes, Master." The two chanted together.

"How do you think this Trade Viceroy will deal with the Chancellor's demands?" Eve asked.

**"**These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short." Qui-Gon stated.

As they sat a bit longer Obi-Wan finally stated what was on both he and Eve's mind.

"Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?" The droid that let them in came in with drinks and food. Everyone takes something to drink.

"No... I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this trade dispute."

They all heard explosions elsewhere in the trade federation. The three Jedi jumped from their seats and ignited their lightsabers. Eve heard a faint hissing noise.

"What is that?"

"Dioxin."

Obi-Wan nudged Eve and demonstrated holding his breath. Eve did the same. The room filled and when the doors opened the Jedi all rushed out of the room start cutting down Battle droids as the droids fire on them. Obi-Wan jumps in the air and does a mid-air flip as he deflects laser bolts.

They run down the halls and reach the door where Qui-Gon thinks the leaders of the trade federation are and tries to cut through it.

Obi-Wan and Eve fight off battle droids until two roll in and have defense shields around them. Obi-Wan goes in front of Eve and deflects them.

"It's a standoff! Let's go!"

They leave the hallway just outside the bridge as the two destroyer droids turn around and continue shooting. The Jedi materialize at the far end of the hallway and dash through the doorway that slams shut. The wheel droids blast away at the two Jedi with their lightsabers. The Jedi hid in a large vent in a giant hanger bay, careful not to be seen. "Battle droids." Qui-Gon stated.

"It's an invisible army."

**"**This is an odd play for the Trade Federation. We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum. Let's split up. Stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet."

**"**You were right about one thing, Master. The negotiations were short." Obi-Wan and Eve took one ship, and Qui-Gon took another. When the padawans reached the planet they ran through the woods looking for Qui-Gon.


	3. Gungan City

As they ran through the forest two STAPS began racing after them and firing missiles.

"Run faster!" Obi-Wan said to Eve. They hid behind a tree for a moment to catch their breath. As they hid there Obi-Wan put his hands on Eve's waist.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Of course." She smiled, and he smiled back. Another set of STAPS seeked them out and came after them.

"Time to go!" Obi-Wan grabbed Eve's hand and they ran further into the woods. They saw Qui-Gon in the distance talking to a odd looking creature, when Qui-Gon looked up, he pushed the creature down and deflects the shots fired back blowing the STAPS up. The two padawans stopped to catch their breath.

"Yousa saved me again!" the creature said as he stood up.

"What's this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A local. Let's go, before more droids show up." The three Jedi start to run, the creature starts runnig after them.

"Ex-squeeze me, but de mosta safest place would be GungaCity. Tis where I grew up…. Tis a hidden city!" They all stop.

"A city!" Qui-Gon asked. The creature nodded.

"Can you talk us there?" Eve asked.

"Ahhh, on second taut…. No, not really, no."

"No?" Qui-Gon asked surprisingly.

"Iss embarrissing, boot ahh... My afrai my've bean banished. My forgoten der Bosses would do terrible tings to my. Terrible tings if my goen back dare." The creature said. There was a pulsating sound in the distance.

"You hear that?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yeah."

"That is the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way…"

"If they find us, they will crush us, grind us into little pieces, and then blast us into oblivion!" Obi-Wan said trying not to laugh with a huge smile on his face.  
"Oh! Yousa point is well said. Dis way! Hurry!"

They made their way to a swamp lake by twilight. The creature made his way into the lake.

"Wesa goen under water, okeyday?" the creature said.

The Jedi pulled out small capsules from their utility belts that turned into breathing masks. Obi-Wan grabbed Eve's hand and pulled her into the lake. When they got to the city they were brought to Boss Nass, the Gungan leader.

**"**Yousa cannot bees hair. Dis army of mackineeks up dare tis new weesong!" Boss Nass boomed.

**"**That droid army is about to attack the Naboo. We must warn them." Qui-Gon answered.

**"**Wesa no like da Naboo! Da Naboo tink day so smarty. Day tink day brains so big."

**"**Once those droids take control of the surface, they will take control of you." Obi-Wan said.

**"**Mesa no tink so. Dey not know of uss-en."

**"**You and the Naboo form a symbiont circle. What happens to one of you will affect the other. You must understand this."

**"**Wesa no care-n about da Naboo."

**"**Then speed us on our way." Qui-Gon waved his hand. He was using the Jedi mind tricks on Boss Nass.

**"**Wesa gonna speed yousaway."

**"**We could use a transport."

**"**Wesa give yousa una bongo. Da speedest way tooda Naboo tis goen through da core. Now go."

**"**Thank you for your help. We leave in peace."

The Jedi turned to leave but Qui-Gon stops and looks at Jar Jar.

**"**Daza setten yousa up. Goen through da planet core is bad bombin! Ahhh... any hep hair would be hot."

**"**Master, we're short of time." Obi-Wan whispered.

**"**We'll need a navigator to get us through the planet's core. This Gungan my be of help."

Qui-Gon walksback to Boss Nass.

**"**What is to become of Jar Jar Binks here?"

**"**Hisen to be pune-ished."

**"**I have saved his life. He owes me what you call a " . Your gods demand that his life belongs to me now."

**"**Binks. Yousa haveda liveplay with thisen hisen?"

**"**Ah-huh."

"Begone wit him!"

**"**Count mesa outta dis one! Better dead here, den deader in da core...Yee guds, whata mesa sayin?!"


	4. Landing On Tatooine (Short Ch)

When they got into the city they saw the queen and her guards surrounded by droids. The Jedi jumped from the balcony and cut down all the droids.

"We should leave the streets, your highness."Qui-Gon said. Once they reached the main hanger and all the droids were taken care of, the queen, her handmaiden, several guards, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and eve all boarded a ship to head to Coruscant. Obi-Wan and Eve led Jar Jar down where the droids were stored.

"Now stay down here, and don't touch anything." He walked over to Eve, who looked exausted after all they've done today. He knelt down next to her.

"Are you alright?" He whispered.

"I'm fine Obi." She smiled at him.

"You really shouldn't worry so much."

"I worry about you." He brushed hair out of her face and leaned in close to her.

"Obi-Wan! Get up here, we need you." Qui-Gon ordered over the commalink. He sighed dramatically.

"You better hurry Obi, or he'll come down here and get you himself. We wouldn't want that." She laughed.

"You think this is funny don't you?"

"Of course!" She grinned. After awhile she heard shooting at the ship and the droids started going out to fix the ship. _There must be something wrong_ she thought. She went up where Qui-Gon was.

"What's happening?"

"We're loosing power, we're gunna need to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship." Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan pulled up a star chart.

"Here, Master. Tatooine…It's small, out of the way, poor….The Trade Federation has no presence there."

"How can you be sure?" the pilot asked.

"It's controlled by the Hutts…"

"You can't take her royal highness there! The Hutts are gangsters, if they discover her…" the captain began.

"….It would be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation….Except the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us an advantage." Qui-Gon stated.

When they reached Tatooine Obi-Wan and Eve stayed with the ship to make sure the queen wouldn't send any transmissions.

**Authors Note: Next chapter will have more parts with just Obi&Eve. :) **


	5. Tatooine

"Obi?" Eve asked as she was carefully stepping over parts scattered all over the engineering room. Obi slid out from under where the hyper drive was. He was shirtless and had grease patches all over him.

"What are you doing?" She couldn't help but stare at him. She wasn't used to seeing him not wearing his Jedi robes. In fact the only time they didn't is during breaks from training, or when Qui-Gon would take them to lake city, which wasn't very often. Obi-Wan walked over the Eve and wiped grease off his hand on her face. She scrunched up her face and smiled.

"Yuck! You'll pay for that!" He laughed.

"If you say so." He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled down at her. She started to blush. She had never been this close to him, especially while he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What was that about me paying for something?" He said as he moved his face closer to hers.

"…what?" she whispered. She stared longingly into his eyes. The tension grew between the two padawans, Eve moved her hands on his chest and laced her arms around his neck. He leaned in and kissed her. As they were kissing the whole world had fell into place for the two of them. They were drawn to each other and the force helped them feel everything that they felt for each other. It was a strong love that kept them together and no longer what happened the force would always guide them together.

When the sun began to set Obi-Wan and Eve joined the rest of the crew in the small diner area were they ate. They sat in a corner where no one could see them.

"Eve... look." Obi-Wan was using the force to levitate a piece of a pear in the air. Eve held up her fork and Obi-Wan moved it so it would go on it. Eve laughed when it stuck and ate it. Eve tried to levitate an apple but it flew across the room when Obi-Wan put his hand on her leg. She blushed and Obi-Wan smiled at her. No one was paying attention to the two of them, it was if it was just the two of them. Obi-Wan grabbed her hand and took her to the lounge.

"I've been talking to Master Qui-Gon; he says things aren't going too well in town." Obi-Wan said as he sat down.

"What is happening?" Eve asked sitting down next to him.

"Well he tried to buy parts with republic credits, but the junk dealer wouldn't accept it. He also found this boy, who has a high midchlorine count. I think he's going to have him pod race to win us the parts."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Don't worry Eve." He put his arm around her shoulders.

"Eve… Eve wake up." Eve opened her eyes lazily.

"What?"

"Qui-Gon did it, he got the parts!"

"Really!?" She rolled out of her cot. Obi-Wan grabbed her hand and they ran outside.

"Master! How did everything go?" Eve asked.

**"**Well, we have all the essential parts we need. I'm going back...some unfinished business. I won't be long."

**"**Why do I sense we've picked up another pathetic life form...?" Obi-Wan asked.

**"**It's the boy who's responsible for getting those parts. Get this hyperdrive generator installed."

**"**Yes, Master. It shouldn't take long." Eve followed Obi-Wan back down into the engineering room.

A kid ran into the ship and told Obi-Wan to take off. Qui-Gon was outside fighting a terrifying looking character with a double bladed lightsaber. Qui-Gon jumped into the ship.

**"**Are you all right?" the kid asked.

**"**I think so." Qui-Gon said.

What was that thing!?" Eve asked surprisingly.

**"**I'm not sure... but he was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is he was after the Queen..."

**"**What are we going to do about it?" the kid asked. Obi-Wan and Eve looked at the kid curiously.

**"**We will be patient. Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan Kenobi and Eve Stoowe."

**"**Hi. You're Jedi too? Pleased to meet you." He shook both our hands.

"Time to head home." Eve said to Obi-Wan.


	6. Leaving

Qui-Gon stood in the jedi council room with his two padawans at his side.

**"** ... He was trained in the Jedi arts. My only conclusion can be that it was a Sith Lord." Qui-Gon finished telling about the mysterious person he fought on Tatooine.

"Impossible! The Sith have been extinct for a millenium."

**"**I do not believe the Sith could have returned without us knowing." Two Jedi members stated.

**"**Ah, hard to see, the dark side is." Yoda said calmly.

**"**We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker... May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan and Eve turns and leaves, but Qui-Gon continues to face the Council.

**"**Master Qui-Gon more to say have you?"

**"**With your permission, my Master. I have encountered a vergence in the Force."

**"**A vergence, you say?"

**"**Located around a person?"

**"**A boy... his cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have ever seen in a life form. It is possible he was conceived by the midi-chlorians."

**"**You're referring to the prophesy of the one who will bring balance to the Force... you believe it's this boy?"

**"**I don't presume..."

**"**But you do! Revealed your opinion is."

**"**I request the boy be tested, Master."

**"**Trained as a Jedi, you request for him?"

**"**Finding him was the will of the Force... I have no doubt of that."

**"**Bring him before us, then."

The three Jedi stood on a balcony looking beyond Corascant.

**"**The boy will not pass the Council's tests, Master. He's too old." Obi-Wan protested.

**"**Anakin will become a Jedi ... I promise you."

**"**Do not defy the Council, Master... not again."

**"**I shall do what I must, Obi-Wan."

**"**If you would just follow the code you would be on the council. They will not go along with you this time."

**"**You still have much to learn, my young apprentice. Now I need to have a word with Eve." Obi-Wan left the two alone.

"Yes Master?"

"I've sensed a disturbance in the force, and your future has changed. You know what is going to happen with the boy, don't you?"

"I've had dreams, dreams about needing to leave Corascant for a very long time. Is this what I must do Master?"

Qui-Gon looked down at his padawan with sad eyes. He didn't want her to have to leave, but he knew that only he could train the boy, but to have three apprentices, was impossible.

"There is a hidden city far away from here, it is where I took my trials and became a Jedi knight. You must go there, and stay there as long as you can." Eve had tears in her eyes. Qui-Gon knew why.

"You will see him again, but for now, you must leave. You've been a great apprentice Eve, and I am glad I could teach you what I have." He hugged her and walked away. Eve sat on the balcony for awhile. But disappeared within the next day.

"He's to be trained, then?"

The council members looked to one another.

**"**No. He will not be trained."

**"**He is too old."

**"**He is the chosen one... you must see it."

**"**Clouded, this boy's future is."

**"**I will train him, then. I take Anakin as my Padawan learner."

Two apprentices, you have, Qui-Gon! Impossible, to take on a THIRD."

**"**The code forbid two, let alone three."

**"**Obi-Wan is ready... and my other padawan isn't to be found." Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon curiously, where was Eve? But he didn't dare show emotion now. He needed to focus on the problem at hand.

**"**I am ready to face the trials." Obi-Wan stated.

**"**Our own council we will keep on who is ready." Yoda said.

**"**He is headstrong and he has much to learn of the living Force, but he is capable. There is little more he can learn from me."

**"**Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later."

**"**Now is not the time for this... the Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor and Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation, and could widen the confrontation."

**"**And draw out the Queen's attacker."

**"**Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of the dark warrior. That is the clue we need to unravel this mystery of the Sith."

**"**May the Force be with you."

"Where is Eve Master?" Obi-Wan asked as they walked down the halls.

"She is safe. For now, that is all you must know. Focus, Obi-Wan. Your thoughts need to stay here."


	7. Knighted

When Eve got settled in she stayed in her room and listened to the midi-chlorians in her mind. She calmed her mind and became one with the force. She needed to know what was going on with Obi-Wan. As she sat she felt a great depression lingering. Someone close to her had been killed. A tear ran down her face.

10 YEARS LATER

The Knighting ceremony was an ancient ritual dating back to the beginnings of the Order's history and each Padawan was responsible for preparing themselves and reviewing their role in the ancient rite. Only the High Council could promote an apprentice to the rank of Knight by the end of the Republic. After passing the Jedi Trials, Eve was assigned a date that the ceremony was set to take place tomorrow. Today before the ceremony Eve was required to ascend to the heart of the Tranquillity Spire where she was to meditate within the preparation chamber located there. She had to think of her future path. She thought about Obi-Wan, for the first time in a long time, and wondered what he had thought about during this time. It was painful to think of but the force wouldn't allow her to think of anything else.

The following day, Eve was summoned to the next level of the Tower: the Hall of Knighthood. Entering into the darkened chamber, Eve knelt in the center of the room as the Masters present ignited their lightsabers in a ring around her. Members of the other three Jedi Councils stepped in to complete the ring.

"We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed."

The Master lowered his lightsaber to just above her shoulders and sever the braid that hung behind the ear of the newly appointed Knight. Eve was then able to collect the braid and depart the chamber in silence, the ritual completed. She could now head back to the place she wanted to go most, Corascant.


	8. Reunited

**Authors Note: One of those chapters where things escalate quickly ;D but i'm sure ya'll will love it :) **

Obi-Wan walked the Jedi halls with his apprentice Anakin. He thought about the days where he and Eve had followed Qui-Gon in these halls. He tried to shake the feeling.

"Master? Is something wrong?" Anakin asked.

"I'm fine." But he wasn't. He missed Eve more and more every day.

Master Windu stopped Obi-Wan in the hall, Anakin walked off elsewhere.

"Meeting in the council room." Obi-Wan followed Mace Windu.

Once everyone had sat down Yoda began to speak.

"A problem, we have. A Jedi that was once trained here has returned. Rouge, this Jedi is. But a knight she has become. We must decide what to do with her. Let her in Master Windu." Mace Windu walked to the doors and let the Jedi in.

"Returned you have, Eve Stoowe." Yoda said calmly. Obi-Wan's breath hitched as she removed her cloak. Eve bowed to Yoda.

"Yes master." She said calmly. She tried not to look at Obi-Wan. Although she was very aware the he was staring at her. She wanted nothing else but to have everyone leave, at let her talk to her old companion that she has been longing to see for years.

"Completed your Trials, have you?" Yoda asked.

"Yes Master."

"Knighted you have been?"

"Yes Master."

"What is your purpose here?"

"I do not know yet."

"How did you find the hidden Jedi temple?"

"My Master sent me there to start my trials. As he did."

"Speak of Master Qui-Gon, you do?"

"Yes."

"We will decide what is best for you at another time, for now, please stay here at the temple. May the Force Be With You." He bowed to her and she bowed back.

She stood outside the doors debating on whether she should wait for Obi-Wan or not. She went to her dormitory. She heard a knock on her door. It was Obi-Wan. When she opened the door she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you so much Obi." He closed the door behind him and wrapped his arms around her waist. When she looked up at him she smiled.

"You look so different!" She ran her hands through his hair (which was now very long) and touched his face which now had an impressive beard.

"So do you, you're taller now." He joked. That wasn't the only thing that had changed about Eve. She had gained more curves to her figure (in all the right places) which were enhanced at the moment because she wasn't wearing Jedi robes, but a yellow tank top and black shorts. He tried not to stare at her chest. She was taller, though still shorter than him. She looked beautiful. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the couch. They sat down.

"Tell me everything! How was your Trials? When did Anakin become your apprentice? What happened to Master Qui-.." She stopped short as his face fell.

"I knew when it happened… I wanted to come back. But he told me I couldn't, no matter what. What happened?"

"He was killed by the Sith from Tatooine. The one they thought was going after the queen, well, he was actually going after us. In a way I'm glad you weren't here Eve. If you would've been there, it may've been you who had gotten hurt. Master Qui-Gon knew what he was doing when he sent you away."

"You almost make it sound like you're glad he did." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Of course not Eve! It's been horrible since you left. Not a day went by where I didn't think about you. I wanted you by my side every second. You must know that, you must see I still care about you… that I still love you?" he said as he moved closer to her and leaned in close to her face. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Do you still love me the way you once did?" He whispered.

"Of course I do Obi." She wrapped her arms around his neck and they started kissing passionately. Their kisses became more urgent as they slowly moved to a horizontal position. Obi-Wan moved his hands up and down Eve's body which had started to heat up from the tension between the two. Eve felt Obi-Wan's body growing stiff against her as he began grinding against her with every kiss.

"Obi…We can't... we shouldn't be doing this..." Eve said trying not to moan. He slowly crawled off of Eve and let her sit up next to him.

"You're right..I'm sorry Eve. It's just been so long since I've seen you. I miss being with you… close to you."

"It's okay Obi; I just don't want you to get caught. You're on the council, after all. With us being older now, it's just a more dangerous situation." She noticed him blushing.

"Believe me I want to Obi." She said as she leaned in to kiss him.

"I know. But for now we should wait. It's what's best. I should go find Anakin. Until next time Eve…" He kissed her again passionately and left.


	9. Love In the Force

The next time Eve saw Obi Wan she was at Dex Diner. He came in and sat next to her in the booth. He put his arm around her.  
"Hello Eve." He smiled, she grinned back.  
"What are you doing here Obi?"  
"I'm on... a mission." He winked at Eve. She laughed and leaned close to Obi-Wan.  
"I've missed you so much Obi." She lay her head on his chest. His kissed the top of her head and their friend Dexter sat in the bench across from them and they chatted for awhile.

Later in the evening Eve was standing at the balcony musing on her memories with Obi Wan

_Eve sat against the training room wall with her eyes closed. She explored her mind and connected with the force through meditation. She knew exaclty where Obi-Wan and Master QuiGon were in front of her sparring. She could hear each inhale and swing. She could hear the lightsabers purring in between hits. SHe could tell Qui-Gon was pleased with her concentration in the force. _  
_"Shouldnt Eve be practicing as well master?"Obi Wan asked_  
_"Eve is practicing her ways with the force. She will be both wise and strong, a very great Jedi." _  
_"Of course she will." Eve smiled. 'They will always support each other no matter what' _  
_"You're right." Eve said. Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice._  
_"Who's right?" Obi-Wan asked. Qui-Gon jogged over and knelt next to his apprentice. _  
_"Eve...did you hear my thoughts?" He asked. _  
_"You.. didnt say that out loud Master?" Qui-Gon looked at her shocked ,and then smiled. _  
_"You truely will be a great Jedi." He smiled at her. _  
_"Master is impressed with you.. whats it like? Being connected with the force?" Obi-Wan asked as they sat in a small booth in the diner corner. Obi-Wan had his arm around Eve._  
_"It's like every sense i have is enhanced. I can feel everything so much clearer, i can even sometimes feel what other people are feeling. I can hear the slightest purr of a lightsaber... or the beat of someones heart." She placed her hand on Obi-Wan's chest, she could feel the spark he felt when her hand touched his chest. She could feel his heart beating and pulsing throughout his body. She smiled when she could feel how he felt while he was looking at her. She had a warm presence, and all he wanted to do was kiss her._

Eve felt two arms wrap around her waist, pulling her from her memory.  
"Beautiful, isnt it?" she said as she leaned back into Obi-Wan's arms.  
"Nothing compared to you my love." Obi-Wan whispered in her ear. She turned to face Obi and put her hand on the side of his face. She could feel Obi-Wan's heart beat pulsing through his body. He leaned in to kiss her. As they kissed she moved her hands through his hair, Obi-Wan pulled her body closer to his deepening the kiss. When they broke apart they smiled.


	10. Obi-Wan's Necklace

**Authors note : Thank you so much to Demonbarber14 for giving me ideas to get this story going!**

Anakin could tell there was something different about his Master ever since Eve had arrived. Anakin didn't know why his master wandering the Jedi Temple halls late at night, but he knew Eve had something to do with it.  
Could Master Obi-Wan be in love with Eve, such as I am in love with Padme? This is impossible, He always enforces the Jedi code...I need to find out. Anakin thought.  
He knocked on Eve's door, on the other side Obi-Wan and Eve stood on the patio overlooking the city.

"Who could that be?" she walked towards the door.  
"Wait..It's Anakin." Obi-Wan grabbed her wrist.  
"He can't know... "  
"Don't tell him anything.. i'll be back love."

Obi-Wan kissed Eve and disappeared. Eve walked to her door and opened it.

"Anakin? What a surprise, shouldn't you be getting some rest?"

"I need to talk to you, it's important... may i come in?"

"I suppose..." she stepped aside and let Anakin walk inside.

"I'm worried about Obi-Wan, Eve, there's something different about it i just cant figure it out."

" He's acting different? I dont think he's acting different." She realized she had already made a mistake.

"I didn't say he was acting different, i just said something is different about him, why would he be acting different?" He tried to use a Jedi mind trick on her, she laughed.

"First of all, that won't work on me, i'm older. Two, you have nothing to worry about. Master Kenobi is fine. "

Anakin walked around suspiciously and eyed up a necklace on the floor.

"Master Kenobi's necklace... What's it doing here?" He picked it up.

Eve ran over and grabbed it from his hands.

_A very young Eve ran up to her friend Obi-Wan and wrapped it around his neck. _

_"Eve what are you doing? Boys don't wear necklaces." He muttered while trying to push her away. He pushed too hard though and Eve fell on the ground. She had tears in her eyes. _

_"Eve... i'm sorry..." _

_She dropped the necklace and ran off. Obi-Wan had now realized was something she made. It was a thin leather strap with a metal silver circle around it. It wasn't that bad..._

_"Obi-Wan, why did Eve run crying?" Qui-Gon walked up to him. _

_"I'm sorry Master, I didn't mean to hurt her feelings... honest!"_

_"Obi-Wan, when a friend gives you something, whether you like it or not you take it because they are showing you they care about you. Eve cares about you very much, and you not accepting it when she made it especially for you, It's not very Jedi knighty of you..."_

_Obi-Wan picked up the necklace and tied it around his neck. He looked up at his Master and smiled. _

_"I'm going to apologize... I care about her too." _

_He ran off to go find Eve. He found her meditating in an empty training room. When he walked in she opened her eyes. _

_"What do YOU want?" _

_"I'm sorry Eve, I like it, i really do." _

_He held his hands out to her. She took them._

_"Will you forgive me? I can't loose such a good friend." _

_"Yes, i can." She smiled and hugged him. _

_Qui-Gon looked in from the door. He smiled to himself watching the young padawans, and the future ahead of them._

__"Look, I think you should leave Anakin, You have to train with Obi-Wan tomorrow, you need rest." Eve walked to the door and opened it. Seeing that finding out what was going on with his Master wasn't working, he walked out in silence. Eve sighed and leaned against the wall. Someone knocked on the door again.

"What!" she yelled.

"Open the door Eve." It was Obi-Wan. She opened it and he raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry." she muttered as she let him in.

He closed the door behind him and wrapped his arms around her. Noticing her clutching onto something.

"Whats that?" She put the necklace around Obi-Wan's neck. He smiled.

"I remember when you gave this to me."

"Me too.. " She smiled back at him.


	11. Eve's Lightsaber

**Author's Note: This whole chapter is going to be a flashback, and because i know some... *Demonbarber14* coughs* gets distracted by italics, so i'm going to leave the font alone. Hope you enjoy! :) **

Qui-Gon led his two apprentices deep into the crystal cave, where the two padawans would choose their own crystals, to put in their lightsaber back at the Jedi Temple. Eve wanted to find one that was different than the average colors of lightsabers, she wanted to find one that would distinguish hers from everyone elses. She rooted around a patch of yellow crystals when her hand grazed against something sharp. She gasped in pain and when a drop of blood fell from her cut hand the ground glowed revealing what she had cut her hand on.

"Master?" Qui-Gon walked over to her and knelt down to observe the glowing light.

"Never before have I seen a crystal glow like that, take it Eve, your blood is connected with it, it will bring you closer to the force."

Eve carefully pried the glowing crystal out of the ground, it was different from the rest, it was a warm yellow color, almost orange. She placed it in the pocket of her Jedi robes. Obi-Wan was next to find his crystal. He wanted his to be blue, so after carefully examining a patch of blue crystals, he selected one cut in a diamond shape, and pocketed his as well.

"Now, we go back to the Jedi Temple, next, is the most important part, creating your lightsaber. The weapon of the Jedi."

When they reached the Temple the three sat cross-legged in an abaondoned room.

"Each of you, place your crystal in front of you."

The padawans reached in their pockets and placed the glowing crystals on the floor in front of them.

"Now you need to focus, feel the energy coming from the crystal, listen to the force. You must levitate your crystal for several hours until it is ready to be added to your hilt. This is very important, concentrate. Begin."

Eve closed her eyes and used the force to pick up hers. She could feel the warmth of it's energy, it was connected to her, and it's energy was going through her. This wasn't just in Eve's head, Obi-Wan couldn't see it, he was concentrating on his own with his eyes closed. But as Qui-Gon observed Eve he could see the crystals golden energy coursing through Eve's veins becoming part of her. It was darker and stronger when it reached her chest. Remarkable...he thought. Never before had a Jedi be so connected with the force.

After several hours of having to be connected with the force Eve had gotten used to the warmth still spreading through her body, she felt completely changed.

"Okay, you can let it go for now." The two padawans carefully placed the crystals on the floor again.  
"Now it's time to assemble the hilt of your lightsaber, here are the parts, for yours Obi-Wan, and yours Eve." He placed a roll of parts and unfolded it in front of each of them.

"Now levitate each piece and fit them together, the crystal goes in the crystal mount, make sure it's secure... "

As Qui-Gon instructed the two padawans they followed each instruction carefully, slowly each of the padawans had completed making their lightsabers.

"And now... the grand finale..." Qui-Gon got up from the floor and gestured the two to stand, when standing lightsaber hilt in hand, Qui-Gon grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it, he nodded to the other two to do the same. At the same time Obi-Wan and Eve ignited their lightsabers for the first time, the two padawans smiled and laughed. It was the best feeling in the world.


End file.
